Endoluminal devices such as stents, grafts, filters, valves, anchors, occluders, and other implantable devices are frequently used to treat the vasculature of human patients. Such devices often include a frame comprising a stent which may be used alone or in connection with other materials such as graft or filtering materials. It may be desirable that the stent have varying levels of flexibility in different directions of motion and/or a lower profile, at various points along its length. Thus, there is a need for stents that provide such characteristics.